


Nyx's Kukris

by johanirae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Character Death, Fanart, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: A Nyx/Noctis love song in 3 panels





	

**Author's Note:**

> I went to retrieve Nyx Ulric's Kukris in the FFXV game. I hadn't counted on how much it would affect me. *tear*


End file.
